Miscellaneous
by Revenge and Rainbows
Summary: A series of Lord of the Flies short stories.
1. Stage Fright

**Story 1: Stage Fright**  
Simon had always had terrible stage fright, whether it was talking to a crowd of people or singing a solo in choir, Simon did _not_ usually enjoy it. Which was too bad, really, since that night he had to sing a solo in their choir performance.  
It seemed like the dark-skinned boy could not stand still. Bright lights flashed on the dark-cloaked choir boys' faces. Simon fiddled with his own, trying his best to avoid the gazes of the performance-hungry audience, dreading his solo. There was an eerie, almost awkward silence that seemed to stretch out forever. Someone coughed in the back. Simon thrust a nervous glance behind him to see another choir boy, Roger, glaring at the crowd. Finally the music started to play, catching Simon off-guard and almost causing him to jump three feet into the air.  
The choir began to sing, well, all except Simon, who was glancing around. He didn't realize anyone had actually started until he met Jack's furious gaze. Simon, startled that he didn't notice people had actually started singing, hastily began to sing his part. Eventually his voice started to sound like its normal self instead of a jumpy mess of words and sounds. The rhythmic music seemed to almost calm him, as it did the rest of the audience. For most of the song, Simon felt as relaxed as possible in front of an audience, and all seemed to go well. That was, at least, until the end. As the song was going into its last verse, Simon thought he felt his tongue get gradually more prodigious in size. He soon shook it off, assuming it was nothing. But the feeling of his tongue growing too big for his mouth persisted, as if it didn't want to leave Simon alone. And before he knew it, it was time for his solo. He gulped, feeling tiny beads of sweat form on his face. _Oh well, here it goes..._ he took a deep breath and tried to ignore the swelling of his tongue as it started to take up more and more space in his mouth.

"_Wise men say, 'Only fools rush in.' But I can't help falling in love with you," Well,_ Simon thought, _this isn't going as poorly as I expected._  
"_Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?"_ Jack's jealous stare caught Simon's eye and he shrunk away, as if he could hide himself and his increasing-in-size-tongue amongst the other black cloaks. Out of nowhere he felt something trickling down from his nose. _Blood?_ The crowd gasped. Suddenly Simon found he couldn't move his tongue. It had swollen to twice its regular size and he started to feel dizzy.

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes some things are meant to be." _Simon barely managed to croak the next lyrics. The room started to stretch out around him. The lights became tiny suns in the sky that broke out into beams. He was vaguely aware of the music being turned off. The surprised heads of the choirboys began to expand. All of a sudden the ground opened up beneath him and he collapsed in a heap on the floor and everything went black.


	2. Target Practice

**Story 2: The Target**  
Rain poured mercilessly down on the defenseless streets outside that day. It stopped for no one, pounding down as if it was at war with the Earth. The clouds swirled in an angry dark grey mass; the only light that appeared was an occasional flash of lightning.  
A tall, skinny shadow passed through the storm as if it had no effect at all. It glided through the cascading rain with a slow gait. It skimmed through the empty streets and wove its way through the neighborhood. A flash of lightning gave out wan light at best, but nonetheless illuminated Roger's gloomy looking face as he passed through the soaked area. The child's eyes scanned the dim place, searching for something to pass the time before he had to return home. They rested on a narrow alleyway and he made his way towards it.  
Before he could take more than a couple of steps a sharp mewling caught his attention. Spinning around, Roger blindly searched for the source of the noise. Suddenly a light turned on in a house across the alleyway, lighting up the dim space. A small kitten came into view, its long, fluffy white fur plastered to its body as it meowed. In its amber eyes flashed fear and shock as Roger approached the creature. Some source of authority formed inside of his body when he noticed the blatant fright in the thing's eyes. He felt in control, like for once he was in charge now that he was alone with the creature. Or so he thought.  
A small pile of stones caught the boy's eye. Rain continued to thunder down and dislodged one of the rocks from the pile. An idea sprung to Roger's head and he tentatively made his way over to the small pile. He gradually reached out with his arm, as if something could stop him right at that moment. Finally his hand grasped one of the stones and he flung it at the helpless cat across the alleyway. Pain lit up the creature's eyes as it let out a hiss in surprise. A sense of power even greater than before boiled inside of Roger. He took up another rock and threw it again. This time a blotch of blood stained the cat's white coat. Rain furiously fell down upon the two.  
The sound of footsteps made Roger jump in surprise. He hastily ditched the rocks and made a dash for the corner. Just as he ducked into safety he recognized Simon from his choir head into the alleyways. More houses started to light up. The rain started to ease up as he wandered through the alleyway, light reflecting off of his green eyes. The kitten mewled again, causing Simon to turn around. Noticing the blood blossoming out of the cat's wound Simon rushed over to the pitiful thing and picked it up. Roger couldn't help but stick his head out just a bit more so he could see more of what was happening. Simon turned and his green gaze caught Roger's grey. The two stared at each other like frightened deer before Roger turned on his heel and fled, leaving Simon to help the small creature.


End file.
